It's Just a Game
by deadheart115
Summary: Companion piece to "It's Just a Pimple". Marshall really should stop sending me over here to get Sonny. Either that, or she has to stop going over here to see Chad. If they hadn’t done that, I wouldn’t have to hear those horrible sounds AGAIN. One-shot.


_A/N: So here is the companion piece. I'm not as proud of it as the first, but here you go. This one is more original, because I've never seen a movie or TV show with this, but it's also why it's not so good, lol. Anyways, hope you like it. Oh, and special thanks goes out to my anonymous reviewer for the first one, _**tati**_, because the paddle ball story (with the top and bottom part) made me laugh so hard, and also was partly the inspiration for this story. Enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I don't own it. And thank God I don't, or I'd put stuff like this on the show. Which parents will hate me for :P

* * *

_

It's Just a Game

**Chad's POV:**

I threw the script into the garbage can. Unfortunately, with my bad hand-eye coordination, I missed, and it landed on the ground beside the can.

Grumbling, I threw myself on the couch, and closed my eyes. What a day.

This was tiring; the Mackenzie Falls producers always wanting me to rehearse every second of the day-every day of the week-every week of the month...and so on.

A knock on my door sounded, and I stomped over to open it.

It was Sonny.

Her smiling and bubbly face didn't do anything to my glum mood. But I admit, I was sort of happy to see her.

"Hey, Chad!" she greeted cheerfully. The brunette walked into my room without waiting for me, and then plopped down on my couch. She was carrying a board game of sorts. "Tough day at work?"

How is it that this girl, who had only known me for a few months, can tell even the slightest bit of emotion, when my own mother can't even do that? I sighed, closed the door, and walked over to her.

"Yeah. Ross is an ass," I muttered, not even caring if my producer hears this from Sonny. "I have to kiss Port in the next episode-I mean, not that I haven't done that before, it's just it's getting old, you know?"

"Yeah, I know." Even though, clearly, she didn't. It's just something you say to friends when they ask you if you know something. Her eyes brightened all of a sudden, and she shoved the board game at me. "Here. Let's play _Twister_. It'll get your mind off things."

I looked at her with my eyebrows raised, and then shook my head. "No thanks."

Sonny frowned. "Why not?"

"It's a game for kids."

"No it isn't. Come on, it's a real stress-reliever." She set the box on the ground, and started moving all the furniture to the side. "Come on, Chad. It'll be fun. Trust me."

I bit my lip as I watched her set up the game, and contemplated on whether or not I should play. I didn't even know how to play.

As if reading my mind, Sonny craned her neck to look at me, and smiled. "I'll teach you how to play if you don't know how."

I sighed, and reluctantly sat down on the floor with her. "Fine."

"We need someone to spin the spinner though." Sonny walked to my vents, and then shouted, "Zora!" into it, before returning to her position beside me.

A minute later, the weird kid climbed down from the vents and then sat in front of me. She took ahold of the spinners, and rubbed her hands together. "Alright. Let's start."

- OOO –

It was a minute later, and Sonny and I were tangled all across the _Twister_ mat. It wasn't a very hard position, since we just started the game. But I knew that would all change in a minute.

Right now, Sonny's left foot was on a red circle in the corner of the mat. The heel of her right foot touched the red circle on the opposite corner, so that she was doing the splits. She didn't seem to be struggling though. Her right hand lay behind her on a blue circle.

My position was less painful; though it was hard with Sonny in the way. My right hand had to be beside her right hand-on the green circle. And my head had to touch the orange circle on the other side of her right hand. That meant I had to bend around Sonny to touch that circle. My left foot was on a blue circle, and I was balancing on one foot while I tried to maintain this position.

Sonny didn't even seem to be struggling. No fair. She played this game before. I was grunting, and panting, and making all sorts of noise you don't hear often.

"Chad. Right foot; orange circle. Your head; green circle above it." Zora was smirking; she knew I'd lose in a second. But I was determined to win.

So my right foot went around Sonny's waist, and I lifted my head to move it to the green circle. I craned my head a bit to give Zora an upside-down triumphant smile. She just rolled her eyes and spun the spinner again.

"Oh, you're going to _love_ this one," she gushed; her eyes sparkling mischief. "Sonny. Your nose has to touch the blue circle beside Chad's head. Your left hand has to be on the red circle above your right hand."

I felt Sonny stiffen, and I knew she was going to struggle too.

"Ugh!" she grunted, as she tried to move her right leg without toppling over. "Chad! Why is your head so big? I can't see a thing!"

**Tawni's POV:**

Marshall really should stop sending me over here to get Sonny. Either that, or she has to stop going over here to see Chad. If they hadn't done that, I wouldn't have to hear those horrible sounds again.

"Ugh!" I heard Sonny grunt. "Chad! Why is your head so big? I can't see a thing!"

My mouth dropped open. Oh, not _again_! They were _still_ doing it? And what does she mean she can't see a thing? What does she _want_ to see?

"It's your fault you're not flexible enough," I heard him say. It sounded like he was smirking.

"I can't see a thing, Chad," Sonny said again. "How am I supposed to put my nose on the right spot if your head is in the way?"

OH. MY. _GOD_. They've gotten worse! This was even worse than the first time! I didn't have a clue as to why I was still listening, but I was disgusted as I was curious.

"Sonny just go on top of me, and put it on the right spot," Chad said.

Oh, _gross_! No, Sonny! Don't!

"I'll try." Then Sonny did a grunting sound, and I heard movement. I covered my eyes, even though there wasn't anything for me to see-it was the mental image in my mind that I was trying to get rid of.

"Oof! Sonny!" Chad cried. "Get off of me! You're so heavy."

"_Excuse me_?" Sonny cried, and then I heard a slapping sound of skin coming in contact with skin.

I was appalled. Sonny should know better. She shouldn't slap him just because he didn't want her on him! Maybe after the first time, he's finally had some sense, and realized that this was wrong.

A few seconds later, I heard Sonny laugh. "Ha! There! I did it!"

Silence.

Then Chad laughed. "Actually, it wasn't all that painful."

What was _with_ this boy? He has so many mood changes! At first he sounded like he was in pain, and now he's _alright_ with it? This happened the first time too!

"I told you," Sonny gloated. "Okay. Now I need to get my left hand..._there_."

There? _Where_? I didn't even want to think about this.

"Chad, you're head is in the way again," she said, irritated.

"Well, I can't move, Sonny. Just try going under me to get it in the right spot."

"Okay."

My eyes widened in horror. NO! _Not _okay! Not okay at all!

I couldn't take this anymore. If I didn't do something, I'd be thinking about this all night. It's just too sad. And believe it or not, Sonny was my friend. I couldn't let her keep doing this.

I threw open the doors, to find a horrifying sight that even more confirmed my suspicions. They were all tangled up on the spot, and Sonny and Chad looked like they were having a good time too.

What's even worse, Zora was sitting there-looking at them; as if nothing was wrong with what they're doing. They stopped laughing when I came into the room.

Then Sonny burst out laughing again, followed by Chad, then Zora. "Tawni! Oh, man. You always come at the worse times. What are you doing here?"

I was shocked. "The better question is, what are _you_ doing?"

"Oh, I'm trying to get my left hand on-"

I covered my ears. "Stop, stop! I don't want to even _know_ where you're going to put it." I shot a disgusted look at both Chad and Sonny, and their smiles faded. They looked at me strangely.

"What?" they said.

"Sonny, how could you? This is disgusting. Do you do this every time you come to his dressing room? Last time was bad, but-but..._now_? This is even _worse_! You're trying to put your hand in...places! And you got-_you_ got _Zora_-a little girl, no more than the age of eleven or twelve to come and see this-"

"Uh, Tawni. If you wanted to see this, all you gotta do was ask," Sonny said, not even bothering to move out of her position.

I screamed. "NO! UGH! You guys are just disgusting! What are you doing? You're defiling Zora's innocent mind! You're teaching kids about...about..._this_ kind of stuff! Oh, Sonny, what have you turned into?"

"Zora was never innocent," Chad scoffed, earning a glare from Zora.

I walked over to them, and then pushed them off. They fell down at the same time, and was a tangled mess. But they were laughing.

"Chad, I can't believe you keep letting her do this! What has gotten into you-both of you?" Chad rolled off of Sonny, and then stretched his body. Sonny was doing the same.

"Oh, damn it," he said. "I'm all stiff. You said this was supposed to be a stress-reliever."

My mouth dropped open.

"It is. You were laughing." Sonny poked his stomach. "Don't lie to me, Chad. I know you liked it. Come on, admit it."

Chad smiled and opened his mouth to say something, but I interrupted them.

"Just stop it! STOP IT! ALL OF THIS! I've had enough!" I yelled. "He doesn't have to admit anything, Sonny! I am _very_ disappointed in you."

"But Tawni," Chad said, pouting. "It _was_ actually fun. And it _was_ a stress-reliever. I'm not upset anymore. Hey, you think we can do it again tomorrow?"

"Yeah, that'll be fun," Sonny said. "Zora, you want to come?"

"Of course! I liked watching you guys-"

"Oh my god! You've turned her into-into...one of _you_!" I ran towards the door, and glared at them all. "You _disgust_ me. All of you. Shame on you all."

I started for the door, but then Chad called me back. "Wait, Tawni! If you want to join us, you can come too tomorrow. It'll be even more fun with _three_ people."

And I was out of the studio before he, or anyone else, could utter another word.

* * *

_A/N: I liked the first one better, but this one was more original-as I've said before. Lol, maybe that's why it wasn't as good. But a lot of you liked the first one, which I am very grateful for, and I'm so happy that you did. So I just wanted to write another one. This one, in my opinion wasn't very funny to me. But well, hope you liked it. Tell me what you think, please. _


End file.
